Fly Back To Me
by MrsStephenHyde
Summary: After Hyde left the hotel room, he left for Detroit, and Jackie never told him that she was pregnant. Now he comes back 3 years later, and he meets the child, and needs to figure out how to solve things
1. Flight Home

CHAPTER 1

"I don't know Donna, I mean going back home will just be hard." Hyde said while looking at the wall.

"Come on Hyde!" Donna said while switching the phone to her other ear. "Eric and I are coming in from Madison, the least you can do is come from Detroit!"

"Fine Donna! But if there's any bad surprises you have for me, I'll kill you!" He replied to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Ugh Hyde I gotta go." Donna said

"Ok. I'll see you in a week" Hyde said before hanging up the phone.

"Yeah see ya in a week" Donna whispered as she looked down at the counter. "He doesn't know about you yet."

Just then Jackie walked through the door and looked at the counter. "Hey, thanks for watching Miley." She said as she picked up the toddler from the counter. "Give Aunt Donna a hug Miley"

Miley hugged Donna with her small arms and Donna kissed her forehead. "I love you Miles"

Miley smiled and hugged her mommy tight.

"Hey Jackie, I have something to tell you." Donna said

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well. Hyde is coming." Donna said softly

"WHAT???" Jackie said before she covered Miley's ears, "but he doesn't know,_ RIGHT_?"

"No Jackie he doesn't know, but he WILL find out sooner or later."

"I pick later, much _much_ later." Jackie said while moving Miley from her left hip to her right one.

___________________________________________________________________________________

HYDES APARTMENT-Day of Flight to Point Place

Hyde heard a knock at the door.

"Uh come in!" he yelled towards the door

In walked the one person in the world he didn't want to see

"HEY BUDDY!!!!" Kelso yelled as he ran across the room to hug Hyde

"Let go of me Kelso." Hyde said as he pushed Kelso away from him. "Why are you here?"

"Donna sent me to make sure you were packing, she said your flight leaves in two and a half hours" Kelso said checking his watch.

"Oh so she doesn't believe me when I say I'm coming??" He paused, "smart girl."

"Yeah, I can't WAIT for you to come home! Has Jackie got some news for you!" Kelso laughed

"What did you marry her?" Hyde asked sarcastically

Kelso shook his head no.

"Well I don't care about her or what she does." Hyde said as he turned around and started packing clothes.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Kelso said with his hands behind his back

"Kelso, I am sure. I don't care about Jackie anymore. She was just like a vacation from the real world." Hyde assured Kelso

"Ok well come on, let's go catch that plane!" Kelso shouted as if he was a game show host.

DONNA AND ERICS HOUSE- One hour before Plane lands

"Come on Jackie, you have to come to the plane station with us!" Donna persisted.

"But I want to just stay here with Miley." Jackie frowned

"Well if you wanna be where Miley is," she picked Miley up, "then you'll have to come with us!"

"GIVE ME MY BABY BACK!!!!" Jackie whined.

"Not until you get in the car and put your seat belt on." Donna smiled and handed Eric Miley.

"Come on Jackie. You will be happy once you see him." Eric sang before going out to the car to strap Miley into her car seat.

"No trust me, I won't be" Jackie whispered before grabbing her purse and heading out to the car.

ONE HOUR LATER-At the Plane Station

"Flight 29A Landing" a voice from above said robotically.

"Great! That's Hyde and Kelso's plane!" Eric said as he kneeled down to Miley's hight.

She hugged her Uncle and he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

Kelso and Hyde walked out and got Hyde's bags. Only two of them.

"Hey Forman," Hyde nodded in Eric's direction. "Hey Donna, Fez, little kid I've never met" He looked at everyone except Jackie.

"You forgot Jackie man," Eric started but Jackie hit his back with her wrist.

"No Forman, I didn't forget, I just don't want to remember" Hyde said looking over at her

Miley hid behind Jackie's legs and cried softly

"Oh it's ok sweetie," Jackie said as she kneeled down and picked up Miley.

"So, you finally got married huh?" Hyde asked

"No Steven, I didn't," she snapped back.

"Okay then," he said shrugging it off

She held Miley closer to herself and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go," Donna volunteered.

"That's cool" Hyde said remembering to be zen.

"Fez can you take Miley?" Jackie asked

"Sure Jackie. I love the little button!" Fez said as he took her from Jackie's arms. "Hi Miles." He smiled

"Hi Uncle Fezzy," she yawned and put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep sucking her thumb.

POINT PLACE, WISCONSION- Eric and Donna's living room

"Here you go Miles," Fez said to the sleeping Miley as he put her on a blanket next to her toys.

"Thanks Fez" Jackie said giving Fez a hug, "she always says you're her favorite."

"HEY!" Donna said offended

"Except you Donna, she LOVES you," Jackie laughed

"Good! She should since she is over here all the time!" Donna smiled

"So this is where you two live huh?" Hyde asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, Jackie lives across the street," Eric said pointing out the window to Jackie's home.

"Whatever," he yawned. "So where's the beer?

"We don't drink beer anymore," Donna said.

"Why?" Hyde asked as if it was the stupidest thing he ever heard

Donna just pointed to Miley.

"So is she your kid?" He asked Donna.

"No, she's Jackie's-"Kelso started

"COUSIN'S kid!" Eric cut Kelso off.

"Oh, cool," Hyde said

Jackie punched Kelso and glared at him.

"Well, I'm gonna go unpack." Hyde said throwing his truffle bags over his shoulder and going to the guest room Eric showed him before.

"Why did you hit me?" Kelso asked

"He doesn't know!" Eric yelled

"Eric be quiet! He might hear you!" Donna whispered

Hyde walked into the room

"That was fast!" Fez said as he was sitting next to Miley.

"Well I don't have a lot of stuff" Hyde shrugged

"I should go home," Jackie said going over to Miley and picking her up.

"But Jackie, you said you would stay for dinner tonight!" Donna persisted

"Well, I forgot, um," she thought of an excuse, "today is the day I promised Miley we would go to rent a movie."

"Uh huh," Donna said not believing it.

"Bye Donna," Jackie kissed her best friend on the cheek, then hugged Eric and Fez

"Hey what about me?" Kelso whined

"Oh yeah, YOU!" Jackie said before stomping on Kelso's foot.

"Thanks Jackie," Kelso managed to say while holding his foot.

Jackie put Miley on her back and piggybacked her to their house.

"So Hyde, what do you want for dinner?" Donna asked

"Nothing, I'm gonna go to fatso burger," he said while watching Jackie and Miley open their house and go inside.

"You hate that place though," Fez said

"So, what's the little girl's name?" Hyde asked ignoring Fez's comment.

"Miley," Donna said as she picked up some toys on the ground.

"Does she come here a lot?" he asked.

"Um yeah you could say that," Donna said.

"Well later," Hyde said before walking out the door.

JACKIE AND MILEY'S HOUSE- Living Room

Fez walked in when Jackie next to Miley

"Hey Jackie what's up?"

"Fez, she won't wake up," Jackie cried

FATSO BURGER- Hyde's table

"Ugh this is gross!" Hyde said to himself, "No wonder why I hate this place!"

He got up when he saw an ambulance drive by.

"Well, I have nothing else to do, I should follow that," he shrugged and got in his car and followed it.

JACKIE AND MILEY'S HOME- Outside

Hyde pulled up in his car at Jackie's house and hid behind the ambulance so he could hear everything. Jackie was outside crying while Fez was putting Miley in the ambulance. Jackie walked up to the nurse who pulled out her notepad to talk to Jackie.

"Are you the mother?" She asked

"Yes," Jackie managed through her tears.

"Father's name?"

"Why does that matter? My baby is in there!" Jackie yelped.

"What is the father's name?" the Nurse said impatiently.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Hospital

CHAPTER 2

PREVIOUSLY:

"Are you the mother?" She asked

"Yes," Jackie managed through her tears.

"Father's name?"

"Why does that matter? My baby is in there!" Jackie yelped.

"What is the father's name?" the Nurse said impatiently

____________________________________________________

"I. . . . I don't know," she lied.

"You don't know who the father is?" the nurse asked.

"No, I don't know," Jackie said again.

"Ok then, you can go in the ambulance and sit next to your daughter," the nurse nodded towards the ambulance

"Thank you," she walked away and sat next to Miley in the ambulance.

Hyde came out from behind the ambulance and went to the nurse.

"Hello," the nurse greeted him, "may I help you?"

"Um, no thanks," he replied

"Okay, good day," she walked away

_They said it was her cousin's kid _he thought_ but why would they lie about that? _

Hyde walked into the ambulance and dragged Jackie by the arm out of it.

"Steven let me go!" She protested

"Who is the father?" he asked harshly

"No one to your concern," she snapped

"Jackie it IS to my concern, now tell me!" he yelled

Just then Donna and Eric ran across the street and hugged Jackie.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked

"Miley wouldn't wake up from her nap," Jackie started crying again

"Oh Jackie it will be ok," Eric started, "one time Red thought I died, so he just left me where I was."

"That doesn't help Eric," Donna snapped.

"No Donna it's ok," Jackie whispered.

The ambulance took off and Jackie started running after it. Eric ran after her and picked her up by the waist and took her back to where they were standing.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT STEVEN!" she cried, "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULD BE THERE WITH HER!"

"Jackie it is NOT my fault," Hyde said through his teeth.

"YES IT IS! I WAS IN THERE WITH HER AND YOU HAD TO DRAG ME OUT!" she kicked his shin.

"OW JACKIE!" he yelled as he held his shin.

Jackie cried into Donna's shoulder.

______________________________________________________________________________

ERIC AND DONNA'S HOUSE- two days later

"Jackie gets the news of Miley today," Donna said as she finished putting breakfast on the table.

"Yeah, poor Miles, just sitting there, all alone in a hospital," Eric said dryly.

"Forman just eat your bacon," Hyde said angrily.

"Have you talked to her at all Hyde?" Eric asked

"No, and I plan not to talk to her," he snapped

"Hyde, really, Jackie's changed," Donna started, "she was proposed to 3 times and said no to all of 'em."

"Well that's her problem not mine," Hyde rolled his eyes

"She said no two times because she didn't love them, and one bailed after asking her because Miley came into the room," Donna stated.

"Whatever," Hyde said

"You don't get it Hyde, you never will," Eric said, "when you left, she cracked."

_________________________________________________________________________________

FLASHBACK-Eric's Basement, 3 years ago

Jackie walked through the door crying.

"Jackie, why are you crying?" Donna ran to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Why did he have to leave?" She managed through her tears.

"Why did who have to leave?" Fez asked.

"Steven," she cried.

"Hyde left?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah, and it's all YOUR FAULT!" she ran after Kelso but Eric picked her up by the waist and sat her on the couch.

"Why can't he pick up any of you?" She asked.

"Because, you are small and petite," Donna laughed

"Ugh being small sucks!" she growled

_________________________________________________________________________________

3 WEEKS LATER

Jackie walked into the basement and sat next to Donna.

"Guys, I have to tell you something," she whispered

"What?" Donna asked.

"I'm pregnant." Jackie said softly.

"WHAT? With WHO??" Eric yelped.

"Who do you think you moron?" Donna said.

"Yeah, in my country we always get pregnant with our cousins," Fez started, "so Jackie which one is it? Oh is it the blonde one?"

"No, Fez," Jackie rolled her eyes, "its Steven's."

"HYDE'S?" Eric asked, "well when are you gonna tell him?"

"Never, I don't want to ruin his life any more then I already have," Jackie said dryly.

END OF FLASFBACK

___________________________________________________________________________________

Jackie stormed into the kitchen, "I have the news on Miley."

______________________________________________________________________________

FEZ'S APARTMENT-

"Ok Kelso, so who should I ask out? Donna or Jackie?" Fez asked.

"Well, Donna is married, and I call dibs on Jackie, so I would go with Donna," Kelso answered.

_____________________________________________________________________________

BACK AT DONNA AND ERIC'S HOUSE

"She is gonna live!" Jackie clapped.

"That's great news!" Donna hugged her.

"Yeah!" Jackie smiled then looked over at Hyde.

"Hyde isn't that great?" Donna asked when she saw Jackie looking at him.

"Yeah, great." He rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go tell Fez," Jackie started, "oh Donna, Miley wants to see you, can you come to the hospital with me tonight?"

"Yeah, we will all come, RIGHT Hyde?" Donna said.

Hyde didn't answer.

"Well bye guys," she left.

Eric hit Hyde on the back of the head, "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK?"

"What the hell Forman? I was not a jerk!" He said in defense.

"YES YOU WERE!" he screamed.

"FINE! I'll go talk to her!" He got up and left to find Jackie sitting on the ground crying.

She wiped her eyes and got up, "sorry, I didn't know this was where you liked to be," she started to leave.

"Jackie, look, I'm sorry," Hyde said apologetically.

"You don't have to feel pity for me, I get enough of that already," she cried.

"I don't feel pity for you Jackie." He said.

"Whatever," she wiped more tears.

Fez started walking around the house when he heard Jackie's voice, "so Jackie, when are you gonna tell Hyde about Miley," he said before seeing Hyde.

"What about her?" Hyde asked.

"Um, well she's yours," Jackie said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He yelled.

"I guess when you love somebody, you just have to let them be," Jackie said.

"I would've come back," he said.

"But not because you loved her, because you would've felt like it was your duty," she whispered.

"No," he paused, "well maybe."

"I changed my life with her, I wanted her to be proud of me," Jackie leaned against the wall.

"She IS proud of you," Hyde said.

"Because I didn't go running, I stayed with her," her voice cracked.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" he yelled.

"It was better not to know." she rubbed her eyes.

"Hyde, Jackie was happy, and she loves that baby!" Fez yelled.

"Yeah, Fez I know." He said coldly.

"I had to move on and leave you behind," Jackie whispered.

"What?" Hyde said.

"When I loved you, I needed protection, from Donna, and Eric and everyone. And look where it got me." She shook her head.

"Jackie. . . ." Hyde started.

"No Steven. Save it. Fez, I'm going to the hospital, can you go tell Donna to meet me at my house in 5 minutes?" Jackie asked.

"Sure," Fez Said before hugging Jackie.


	3. Taking Over

CHAPTER 3

________________________________________________________________________

PREVIOUSLY

"Jackie. . . ." Hyde started.

"No Steven. Save it. Fez, I'm going to the hospital, can you go tell Donna to meet me at my house in 5 minutes?" Jackie asked.

"Sure," Fez Said before hugging Jackie.

_________________________________________________________________________________

HOSPITAL-Room 518

"Aw my baby!" Jackie said when she saw Miley.

"My poor niece!" Donna cried and gave Miley a hug.

"Aunt Donna I'm fine!" Miley said (slurring her words because she is only 2 and a half)

The doctor walked in and looked at Jackie.

"Miss Burkhart, you may take her home now." He said.

"Thank you!" Jackie pleaded.

"So, Miley Stephanie Burkhart, are you ready to go home?" Donna asked

"YEAH!" Miley said clapping her hands.

"You made her middle name STEPHANIE?" Hyde said walking into the room.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" Jackie glared at him.

"I thought I'd stop by. Was that a bad idea?" He questioned.

"No," she took a deep breath.

"Ok then," he laughed.

Jackie picked up Miley from the hospital bed and went to the front counter to check her out of the hospital.

"Look what Mommy got you Miley," Jackie said once they were in the car. She pulled out a box of Junior Mints from her purse.

"YAY! Junior Mints!" Miley said as Jackie opened them and handed them to Miley.

"Here you go sweetie," Jackie smiled.

"Here Mommy!" Miley said before she put a Junior Mint in her mom's mouth.

"Yum. Mommy bought you some Sugar Cookie dough and vanilla frosting," Jackie laughed

"YUM! My favorite! Can Aunt Donna and Uncle Eric come over for cookies tonight Mommy?" Miley asked.

"Sure ask Aunt Donna," Jackie whispered so Donna wouldn't hear.

"Aunt Donna?" Miley said sweetly.

"Yes Miley?" Donna asked.

"Do you and Uncle Eric want to come over for cookies tonight?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure sweetie" Donna said before blowing Miley a kiss.

"HEY! What about Uncle Fez?" Fez asked from the very back seat.

"Sorry Uncle Fezzy, but you eat all the cookies!" Miley giggled.

"I'll only have 3 tops!" Fez promised.

"FINE!" Miley agreed.

Miley sat between Jackie's legs in the front seat and Jackie was braiding her long, dirty blonde hair.

"Mommy, can you tell me another story about Daddy?" Miley pleaded.

"Well, you know your Daddy left before he knew you existed," Jackie started.

"I know that! And I know I have his hair color, and his eyes, but how did you meet?" Miley cut Jackie off.

"Well, I was dating one of his friends, and Aunt Donna and Uncle Eric and Uncle Fez didn't like me at first. But when I broke up with my boyfriend I started dating your Daddy, and thus you were born." Jackie said while finishing the braid.

"Is it weird seeing him again Mommy?" Miley asked.

"She knows?" Donna asked.

"Yeah Donna, I don't keep secrets from Miley," Jackie tickled Miley.

Donna parked the car at Jackie's house and Hyde drove his car to Eric and Donna's.

"Aunt Donna its cookie time!!" Miley clapped her hands with joy.

"Ok sweetie I'll go get Uncle Eric," Donna said before leaving to get Eric.

"Mommy? Can we invite Daddy.

"I don't know sweetie," Jackie said to her daughter.

"Oh, ok Mommy," she said disappointed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

IN JACKIE'S KITCHEN

The telephone started ringing and Jackie rushed to answer it.

"Hello, Burkhart household," she answered.

"Miss Burkhart, this is Dr. Flemming, from Point Place Hospital," the person on the other line said.

"Oh yes, um, why are you calling?" she gulped.

"We have some news that we didn't know before," the doctor said softly.

"And that news is?" she questioned.

The Doctor got quiet before answering. Jackie's mouth fell open and the phone dropped from her hand.

"Miss Burkhart?" the Doctor said repeatedly.

She scrambled to grab the phone, "yes sorry, um, are you sure?"

"Yes, we double checked the blood sample, and that was the only reasoning behind her bad blood.

"Ok, thank you," she said blandly and hung up the phone.

"Hey Jackie, are you ok?" Donna asked after looking at Jackie's pale, blank face.

"No, Donna, Miley isn't going to be ok," Jackie said as a tear escaped her eye.

"What do you mean Jackie?" Donna wiped Jackie's tear.

"The doctor just called from Point Place Hospital, Donna, Miley has cancer," she cried.

Donna fell to the floor in tears, "what? Cancer? Are they sure?"

"Yeah," Jackie wiped her tears and sat next to Donna and cried into her shoulder.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Donna stroked Jackie's hair to comfort her.

"I'm not going to tell her, I can't," Jackie cried.

"I thought you didn't keep secrets from her," Donna hugged Jackie.

"Fine, maybe I DO keep secrets from her, but this is just so big. I can't tell her that she has cancer, Donna. If you had a daughter with cancer you would understand." Jackie said.

"Wow, Jackie. That hurt." Donna hugged her friend, "YOU'RE BACK!"

Jackie pushed Donna away, "what do you mean I'm back?"

"You were just so nice for too long! Finally I have my annoying, bitchy friend back!" Donna smiled.

"Well, Donna, then I'm back. But I don't want to be. I just wish I was the one with cancer, not my baby girl," Jackie stormed off into her bedroom.

TO BE CONTINUED

QUESTIONS FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Should Jackie tell Miley about her Cancer?

Should Hyde and Jackie kiss in the next chapter?

Should Donna become pregnant? Or is that too much like other stories?

Should Hyde be the only one who is able to save Miley?

Sorry the chapter is short. I had MAJOR writers block. But near the end I got more ideas but I don't want to make this chapter too long. If you have any ideas please review them to me because I want the readers to make this story go in whatever direction they want. I mean if they wanted Hyde to end up being gay I would write that. Lol. Well thanks to those who read each chapter and review each one. Ok so that's only that70sLuver but still. THANKS!!!! Oh and the whole middle name being Stephanie is its suppose to be a girl version of Steven if you didn't know.


	4. Giving Blood and Giving Hope

CHAPTER 4

________________________________________________________________________

PREVIOUSLY

"Wow, Jackie. That hurt." Donna hugged her friend, "YOU'RE BACK!"

Jackie pushed Donna away, "what do you mean I'm back?"

"You were just so nice for too long! Finally I have my annoying, bitchy friend back!" Donna smiled.

"Well, Donna, then I'm back. But I don't want to be. I just wish I was the one with cancer, not my baby girl," Jackie stormed off into her bedroom.

_________________________________________________________________________________

JACKIE'S LIVING ROOM

Jackie sat there, next to Donna on the couch, crying her eyes out. Fez was in Miley's room trying to get her to take her nap.

__________________________________________________________________________________

MILEY'S ROOM

"Uncle Fezzy, why is Mommy crying?" Miley asked.

"I'll tell you when you wake up," Fez said before giving Miley a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok," Miley closed her eyes and hugged her Teddy bear.

___________________________________________________________________________________

JACKIE'S LIVING ROOM

The phone started ringing and Jackie just let it ring and ring until Donna finally picked it up.

"Burkhart residence, Donna speaking," Donna answered.

"Yes, is Miss Burkhart there? This is Dr. Flemming," the voice said.

"Jackie, it's for you, please take it," Donna shoved the phone to Jackie's ear.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Miss Burkhart, we found out how to help your daughter," he said.

Jackie perked up, "really? How? I'll do anything."

"She has cancer in her blood, but we can take it out, but then she will be short on blood, and we will need blood from someone who has the same blood type as her. Sadly her blood type is rare, and we don't have it here." The doctor stated.

"Ok, what blood type is she? I might have it, or her Aunt or Uncle or someone," Jackie gulped.

"She has AB blood type, only 0.8% of the world's population has it," the doctor said.

"Donna do we know someone who has AB blood type?" Jackie covered the phone with her hand.

"Hyde, why?" Donna asked.

"Can you go get him and bring him here? I need to ask him something," Jackie begged.

"Ok," Donna got off the couch and went across the street.

"Sorry doctor, um, we know someone with that blood type," Jackie said.

"Will they donate blood for your daughter?" the doctor questioned.

"He should, he can be a really good guy, and he hasn't been here for all of Miley's life, he owes her something." Jackie said hoping Hyde would say yes.

"Ok Miss Burkhart, call the hospital when you find out when a good day would be to do this, remember the faster you do this, the less blood we will need to take." The doctor said before hanging up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

DONNNA'S HOUSE- Guestroom

"Hyde," Donna knocked on the door, "Hyde are you in there?"

"Yeah Donna, what do you want?" Hyde opened the door.

"Jackie needs to talk to you, like NOW, it's about Miley," Donna started pushing him out the door.

"Donna, man, I can walk," Hyde started, "what does she need to talk about?"

"Just go!" Donna pushed him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jackie was laying down on the couch when Hyde came in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Hyde said before sitting down on the end of the couch.

"Miley has cancer," Jackie said quietly, "and there is only one way to help her."

"And that is?" he asked.

"To remove her blood that holds the cancer, and put new blood in," Jackie said.

"Well then do that," Hyde said.

"The problem is, the hospital doesn't have her blood type and none of us do, except you." Jackie whispered the last part.

"Me? I'm the only thing that can help her?"Hyde said.

Jackie sat up, "yes Steven. Please help me she is my whole life."

"So I just have to give her my blood?" he asked.

"Yes, and you have been gone her whole life, but you are the only one who can save her and if you did-" Jackie started.

"I'll do it," he cut her off.

"Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," Hyde shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Steven, thank you!" Jackie hugged him.

He just sat there, feeling the warmth of her touch, he missed it so much, he would've given anything for it in Detroit, but here, he really DID have to give something for it, his blood.

____________________________________________________________________________________

MILEY'S ROOM

Jackie walked in to see her daughter sucking on her thumb playing with her teddy bear.

"Hi Mommy," Miley stood up in her crib holding her arms up to be carried.

"Hi sweetie," Jackie picked her up, "honey, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah Mommy?" Miley looked up.

"Honey, something is wrong with your blood, it's called cancer, but your Daddy is giving you blood so you won't have it anymore." Jackie whispered into her daughter's ear.

Miley cocked her head, "is that why you is crying?"

"Yes sweetie," Jackie nodded, "but everything is going to be alright."

Hyde walked in silently and looked at Jackie. She was so much different. She was caring, kind, and more beautiful than ever. Jackie turned around to see that Hyde was there. She looked into his eyes and saw a new guy. Not the one who left her years ago, but one who understood, who deep down was nice, and totally different.

"So when is this blood giving gonna take place?" Hyde asked.

"It's up to you, Miley and I only have plans on Friday." Jackie kissed Miley's forehead.

"Ok, and I leave on Saturday," Hyde said, "so how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, Jackie smiled, "I'll call the doctor."

She left the room and went into the kitchen to call the doctor.

Hyde stood there, thinking. _What was happening to him? He was actually falling in love with Jackie again. He must be going crazy._ "Yeah, crazy," he said to himself.

Jackie walked in, "oh you're still in here? Well the doctor's meeting is tomorrow at 10."

"In the MORNING?" Hyde questioned.

"Yeah, that's the only time they could do it," Jackie said.

"Ok," he said shaking his head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

NEXT DAY- 9:30AM  
"Hyde wake up!"

"Ugh, shut up Jackie," Hyde talked in his sleep.

"Aw you're dreaming of Jackie," Donna said in a lovey dovey voice.

"No Jackie, I can't get married," Hyde continued.

"I don't want to wake him, but . . . . . . HYDE WAKE UP!" Donna shook him.

"Huh? What? I'm up," Hyde yawned.

"You were dreaming about Jackie because you still LOOOOVE her!" Donna teased.

"No I don't. It was probably a nightmare!" Hyde said defending himself.

"Then why are you giving JACKIE'S kid YOUR blood?" Donan pried.

"Because, she's MY kid too!" Hyde yelled.

"But you don't even know her eye color!" Donna yelled back.

"So? I bet you don't either!" Hyde argued.

"They're blue. Like yours. You don't even know how hard it was for Jackie for 2 years. Don't you see that Miley is just a girl version of YOU? She has YOUR eyes, YOUR eye color, the only thing she has of Jackie is her gender and straight hair!" Donna screamed.

"Fine, so what if I still like Jackie? Like it matters!" Hyde yelled.

"How could it not matter?" Donna yelled.

"Because after what I did, she could NEVER like me again!" Hyde sat on his bed.

"Do you know why Jackie lives across the street?" Donna asked.

"No," Hyde said carelessly.

"She was always up crying, every night. And Eric was the only one who could put her to sleep. His constant babbling about how you were stupid, and that she deserves someone better put her to sleep. And Eric got tired of driving 5 miles away every night, so he made Jackie buy that house." Donna said.

"Does she still cry?" Hyde asked.

"Occasionally." Donna shrugged, "now, go over there and give blood!"

"Fine," Hyde got up changed his t-shirt and walked out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Ready?" Jackie said perky.

"How can you be awake this early?" Hyde yawned again.

"I got used to it. Miley always wakes me up at 6."

"Wow," Hyde said amazed.

"Yeah, so let's go," Jackie opened the car door and put Miley in her car seat.

Hyde got in the passenger's seat and Jackie drove off to the hospital.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok, so Miley, are you ready to get rid of your cancer?" Dr. Flemming said once Miley was in the hospital bed.

Miley just sat there looking at her mom.

"Are you ready for the bad bug go bye bye?" Jackie re-phrased for her daughter.

Miley shook her head and closed her eyes.

"It's ok sweetie, Mommy is right here," Jackie said to her daughter.

"Ok, Miley," the doctor said, "this will only hurt for a second," he put the needle in Miley's arm and she started to cry.

"Shhh it's ok Miley, Mommy is gonna buy you ice cream after this," Jackie said as she walked to her daughter's side. (Opposite of the doctor and the way Miley was facing.)

The doctor gave Miley two more shots in different parts of her arm. "Ok Miley, you are now cancer free. It is good that you came when you did, if you waited any longer it might now have been that easy."

"Ok Steven, your turn," Jackie smiled, "do you want me to get you ice cream too?"

"Ha ha ha very funny," he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," she tried not to laugh.

The doctor put a new needle in Hyde's arm and took out blood.

"Does that hurt?" Jackie asked.

"You never had a shot?" Hyde laughed.

"Yeah I have, it's just my nurse always gave them to me when I was asleep." Jackie shrugged.

"You had your own nurse?" Hyde laughed.

"Yeah, you met her. Maddie, the tall brunette," Jackie said.

"I never met your nurse," Hyde shook his head.

"Yeah you have. Remember, you thought I cheated on you with Michael, so you cheated on me with my nurse," Jackie hinted.

"That was your nurse?" Hyde squinted his eyes.

"Yeah, I had her fired though," Jackie laughed a little.

"Ok, all done," the doctor said, "now Miley I need you to come up here again," the doctor motioned towards the bed.

Miley got on the bed and Jackie gave Miley her hand to squeeze if it hurt.

"Ow, Miles you have a tough hand," Jackie said and Miley giggled.

"Ok, you can go home now," the Doctor said and gave Miley a lollypop.

They all went to the car and started to drive.

"Thanks for you doing this Steven," Jackie said while driving.

"Yeah, but now my arm feels funny," Hyde shook his arm all around.

Jackie laughed and pulled into her driveway. "Do you wanna come in?" Jackie said as she opened the front door.

"Um," Hyde thought, "sure."

Jackie opened the door and let Hyde in. "Sorry, it's a little messy," Jackie stared at the perfectly clean room.

Miley ran to her room and started playing with her toys.

"Um, do you want to watch tv?" Jackie offered.

"Sure," Hyde said uncomfortably.

Jackie sat on the couch and turned the tv on. Suddenly "The Price Is Right" came on. Hyde looked at Jackie.

"Well, THAT'S uncomfortable," Jackie said and got up and walked into the kitchen.

Hyde walked after her and stopped when he saw her chopping up vegetables with a big chopping knife.

"You ok there?" Hyde asked which made Jackie jump and point the knife at Hyde.

"Oh it's just you," She set the knife on the counter next to the cutting board.

"Sorry, so what are you making" He asked looking at the chopped vegetables.

"Um, Donna didn't tell you?" She asked continuing to chop her vegetables.

"Tell me what?" Hyde asked.

"It's Miley birthday today and we are having a small get together for dinner. Do you wanna come?" She asked.

"Well, if everyone will be here then I guess I will be too." He agreed.

"Thanks Steven," Jackie kissed his cheek, "it means a lot to Miley that you are here."

Jackie turned around her back facing Hyde and continued chopping up vegetables. Hyde looked at her and put his hand on his cheek.

"Jackie?" Hyde said, afterwards hoping she didn't hear.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"Donna says I still care about you," Hyde started, "and I think she's right."

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A/n:** _So I was writing, and I couldn't stop! I LOVE this story now! I was thinking of just ditching it and saying they lived happily ever after, but now I'm really into it ____ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry it's long. Normally my chapters are only 5 pages long (on word) but this one is 8 pages long. This is my favorite chapter. Hope you liked it ___


	5. Miley's Birthday

CHAPTER 5

__________________________________________________________

PREVIOUSLY

"Jackie?" Hyde said, afterwards hoping she didn't hear.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"Donna says I still care about you," Hyde started, "and I think she's right."

__________________________________________________________

"Really?" Jackie got hope.

"Yeah," he became all cold.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just, I don't know what to do," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jackie questioned.

"I'm supposed to be on a plane back to Detroit on Saturday," he explained.

"Oh," Jackie became disappointed, "can't you just stay here?"

"I would, but Donna paid for my ticket, and I don't want to waste all that money," Hyde said looking at Jackie.

"Did Donna tell you she also took my credit card and has been using it?" Jackie laughed.

"So YOU paid for my ticket?" he sounded surprised.

"Yeah, Donna said she needed to use my credit card for a plane ticket, I just assumed she was going to see Midge," Jackie shrugged.

"Do you really want me to stay?" Hyde asked.

"Yes Steven, I love you, and I never stopped," Jackie said truthfully.

He just stared blankly at her.

"Steven?" Jackie waved her hands in front of Hyde's face.

"You changed so much," he said still staring blankly.

"Thanks?" she laughed.

"It's a good thing, change is good," he took off his sunglasses and looked her in the eyes.

Just then they were about to kiss, but Miley came in the room.

"Mommy, me is hungry," she held her tummy.

"Ok sweetie, mommy is almost done with dinner," she looked at Hyde then picked her daughter up and walked to Miley's room to pick out a dress. "How is this one?" She held up a dress for her daughter to see and she made a yucky face. "This one?" She gave the same reaction. "Honey you need to say yes to one of these," Jackie went to the back of the closet. "Ok Miles, how about this one?" she held up a white dress with sparkles and one flower which would sit on the hip. (It looked like a mini wedding dress) Miley shook her head yes and reached up for the dress.

"I like it!" Miley reached for it

"Ok sweetie," Jackie took her daughter up to the changing table and put her in the dress. "All set!" Jackie smiled at her little princess. Then she found a crown on the dresser and put it on her daughter's head. "The Birthday Princess is ready for her party" she smiled.

"Yay!" Miley started dancing and spinning in circles and fell on her butt, "mommy I hurt bum bum."

_Ding Dong_

The guests started arriving, "Coming!" Jackie yelled as she picked up the birthday girl and opened the door.

"Aw my little Princess!" Kitty Forman said as she gave Miley a hug and gave Jackie the present they bought for Miley.

"Hi Nana," Miley giggled.

"Red, say hi to the birthday girl," Kitty ordered.

"Oh, come here," Red groaned as he picked Miley up, "you're growing up kid."

"Papa!" Miley wrapped her arms around her grandpa's neck.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Forman, do you want to take a seat in the living room?" Jackie asked as Red put Miley to the ground.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Red replied and walked into the living room with Kitty.

_Ding Dong_

Jackie left Miley on Red's lap and ran to the door, "Eric, Donna, hi," Jackie smiled and hugged her friends.

"Hey, we brought Miley a present, but it's at the house," Eric pointed to their house with his thumb.

"Yeah, Eric was too weak to lift it," Donna laughed, "so we bought a small present for her to open at the party," Donna handed Jackie a cute little pink bag with white ribbons on it.

"Ok, and Eric, heads up, Red has Miley, you don't wanna take her away from him, it's the only reason he's here," Jackie warned.

"Ok," Eric rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, "hey Pumpkin," he kissed Miley's forehead.

"Uncle Eric," Miley lifted her hands up for a hug.

Eric hugged Miley and Donna walked in, "hi mom and dad," Donna gave Kitty a hug and shook Red's hand, "and Happy Birthday Miles," Donna smiled.

Miley smiled at all the attention she was getting; it was way more than usual.

_Ding Dong_

"Donna, can you get that?" Jackie yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure Jacks," Donna yelled back and went to the door.

"Hey Fez and Kelso," she greeted.

"Hello my friend," Fez started, "can I talk to you, in the guest room?"

"Um, sure?" Donna said confused.

They walked into the guest room.

"Kelso told me to ask you out," Fez said quickly.

She laughed, just laughed.

"What's so funny?" his accent grew thick.

She just continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing you big red whore!" Fez said before storming out of the room.

Jackie walked into the room, "what was that about?"

Donna tried to stop laughing, "He asked me out," she managed through her laughter.

"But you're married; he should know that, he was your bridesmaid!" Jackie remembered the sight.

_______________________________________________________________________________

FLASHBACK

TWO YEARS AGO- Eric and Donna's Wedding Rehearsal

"Come on Fez, you don't look that bad," Donna assured.

"I bet whatever you're wearing is better then what Donna picked out for ME!" Jackie yelled.

"JACKIE! YOU picked out your dress!" Donna's mouth fell open.

"Yeah, but that was SUCH a long time ago," she placed her hand on her hip.

"Jackie, it was last week," Donna laughed.

"Will you two shut up! I'm coming out now!" Fez yelled from the dressing room.

"Fine just come out!" Jackie said.

Fez came out in a puffy purple and pink dress.

Jackie chuckled under her breath, "you look gorgeous."

"Shut up you bitch!" Fez chucked the matching purse Donna picked out for him at her.

Jackie dodged the purse and laughed, "ha, sorry Fez, but u look great, really."

"Well, thanks," he looked down, "and sorry for calling you a bitch."

"It's ok," she laughed.

"Jackie, you look beautiful," a males voice came from behind her and covered her eye's with his hands.

She turned around, "hey," she looked at him.

"When is this gonna be over baby?" The man asked into her ear.

"Hayden," she turned around, she couldn't face him "I know you're cheating on me."

"What? Where did you hear that?" He said shocked.

"I was cheated on by Michael many times before, remember?" She turned around with her arms crossed.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked.

"Because Jake, I know when I'm being cheated on, and I know you're cheating on me, why won't you just admit it and be a man?"

"Fine, I had ONE night with a girl. I wasn't thinking straight," he started.

"That's because you're NEVER thinking straight!" she yelled.

"Jackie, I'm sorry, I promise it'll never happen again," he said.

Just then she got the worst expression on her face. Donna knew what that expression was.

"Jake, you better leave," Donna showed him out of the room, "Jackie, are you ok?"

"That's exactly what Steven said when he cheated on me," Jackie's lip quivered

END OF FLASHBACK

____________________________________________________________________

That was one of Jackie's worst memories. It reminded her of her once true love, Steven Hyde, and her once fiancé, Jake Rodmen. She suddenly became cold and shivered.

"Jackie, are you ok?" Donna asked placing her hand on Jackie's shoulder.

Her hand was so warm against Jackie's skin. "Yeah," she lied, "I'm fine."

"Jackie," Eric ran in holding Miley, "Red's gonna kill me! Save the baby!" he handed her over to Jackie and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"GIVE ME MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" Red pounded on the bathroom door.

Jackie laughed, "Here Red," she handed him Miley.

He calmed down and Miley gave him a hug.

Back in the kitchen Steven Hyde was making dinner.

"You cook?" Jackie asked as she entered.

"I WAS a chef remember?" he thought of the good times, at the time he was a chef, he was with Jackie, he also cheated on her at that time and he became gloomy.

She laughed, "yeah, Steven, I remember."

"Jackie, I need to tell you something," he said as he stared at her.

"No Steven," she shook her head, "I don't want to talk," just then she kissed him with all the passion she had in her.

He finally pulled away, amazed. "Jackie, I'm going back to Detroit on Saturday."

AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok guys I'm SO sorry that I haven't been writing lately. I've been caught up in all of the theater stuff I'm doing, but I PROMISE I'm gonna start writing daily again. I'm also writing another Jackie/Hyde story called First Love, First Being. Its taking longer then I thought, but yeah. Thanks for all your support!!!!!!!


End file.
